leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Up at the Pokémon House?
Meet Up at the Pokémon House? (Japanese: ポケモンの あつまる？ Pokémon no Uchi Atsumaru?), abbreviated as Pokémon House (Japanese: ポケモンの ) or Pokénchi (Japanese: ポケんち), is a Japanese Pokémon television show that began airing at 8:00 to 8:30 A.M. on Sundays on the TV Tokyo network on October 4, 2015. It is a successor to Pokémon Get☆TV. The show's content stays similar to its predecessor, including skits, games, and the latest Pokémon news. Unlike its predecessors, Meet Up at the Pokémon House? airs for only a half-hour compared to the previous shows' hour-long running time. It is hosted by Shōko Nakagawa, Otani Rinka, Hyadain, and Abareru-kun. Guest hosts frequently join the main hosts and stayed until the end of the episode. Show Setting The show's setting is supposedly located inside a studio, decorated and dubbed as Pokémon House (Japanese: ポケモンの ), a house decorated with all kinds of Pokémon furniture, merchandise, and toys to the brim, sometimes even having several Pokémon arcade machines in it. The show's running on its living room, with a part of kitchen and stairs leading to bedroom being visible on the background. Sometimes the hosts would do outings to several places outside of the house. If not all of the hosts leaves, the rest of the host would stay at the house and watch the leaving hosts' activities. Show Format The show's format usually varies between episodes, depending on the episode's theme or guests, but generally, it is separated into two main sections. First half of the section generally features special guests, commonly renown people ranging from comedians and models to scientists and chefs, all of which are Pokémon fans. During this first part, the hosts would talk with the guests, or do various activities together with them, usually in form of various games and activities related to the day's theme. Few examples being cooking Pokémon themed food with a chef guest, or doing scientific experiments relating to Pokémon moves or abilities with a scientist guest. On some episodes, the first section of the show could consist of some of the hosts doing an outing, visiting various places, such as Game Freak's office, Pokémon Center or water park. The second half features a Pokémon battle between the hosts and the special guests or common Pokémon fans, referred as Pokéfriends (Japanese: ポケだち). The battle usually is a single battle with three Pokémon in each sides. The losers have to make a PokéGag (Japanese: ポケギャッグ), puns and sentences using Pokémon names as punishment. There is rarely a third section, but usually the third section happens when there's an activity related to the future of the show, such as making a Pokénchi theme song. Sometimes the third section is also used to promote upcoming Pokémon games or movies. Featured Guests Pokénchi has featured various guests in the show. Many of them have been recurring guests, appearing more than one time in the show. Notable Guests * Junichi Masuda * Tomohisa Sako * Hirokazu Tanaka * Nicole Fujita * Louis Kurihara * Morning Musume Ending themes * Poké-Friends' Song External links *Official site See also *Pocket Monsters Encore *Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station *Pokémon Sunday *Pokémon Smash! *Pokémon Get☆TV Category:TV and VOD it:Pokémon no uchi atsumaru? ja:ポケモンの家あつまる?